You and Me, Olicity
by TheCherryBlossumWriter
Summary: I bunch of drabbles from my favorite pairing, Olicity. I won't update as much, because of my other stories, but I will try. Please fave,follow, and review. No Flames, please! RATING WILL CHANGE! (I have a rating on every one of my drabbles, so please read that!)
1. Our First Meeting

**Hey, I'm writing another arrow story. It's just going to be a bunch of drabbles/one-shots about Olicity, mostly in the future mostly not. _This one is a future fic though._**

**Disclaimed: If I owned Arrow...then I would have failed the city of fans of Arrow..did that make sense?**

**Summary: Oliver and Felicity's Kids ask about how they first met.**

**Rating: K**

**Title: Our First Meeting**

**Our First Meeting**

They're at the dinner table eating Dinner when their five year old daughter, Olivia Faith Queen, asked them the strangest question a five year old could ask. It's really strange how that doesn't surprise him, because she's really smart like her mother.

"Mommy, Daddy, how did you two first meet?" Olivia asked. Oliver and Felicity just kind of look at each other.

"What does that mean?" Their other daughter,Odyssia (Cia, for short) ask. She's about three and is smart for her age as well.

"Well..." Oliver says looking at Felicity. He didn't really want to tell them it was because he was doing Arrow work, because the first time he met her was in the IT department. He also didn't want to say it was because he lied, because that would not be a great example to set in their little but strangely huge minds. He was going to say something, but then again a computer with bullet holes in them wasn't a good exampled for young girls as well.

"Daddy was comming to see me at work, he wanted me to help him with a computer because...One, He wasn't good with computers and Two, He was my boss." Felicity said. The kids mouth made and 'O' shape like they were suspecting something else. "But, we know I'm the boss around here know right?" Felicity whispered. The girls giggled and nodded.

"Hey!" Oliver exclaimed playfully going up behind them. "I thought I was the boss around here?" He asked, jokingly.

Olivia gave him a sympathetic look, "You are dad..." She said as she turned and winked at her mom.

"Yeah, dad, you the boss...mom's just the boss boss." Cia said as she tried to mock her sister but ended up winking with both eyes instead of one. Oliver chuckled and ruffled his two daughter's hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review,fave., and Follow. I'm looking forward to this, but I won't update as much. Please give me ideas.<strong>


	2. Mean Magazines

**Hey, guys, sorry it took so long. I just didn't know what to do, so I read for inspiration. If you have any promts or ideas please do tell. Oh, and many of you may have not known this but I'm a BIG no HUGE nightwing/Dick Grayson fan and they say he's to make an appearance in Arrow! When I read that...you should have seen my face I like squealed!**

**Disclaimed: DOn't own Arrow**

**Title: Mean Magazines**

**Rating: K+ ?**

**Summary: Felicity is in the foundry and she's reading a magazine...suddenly she's crying and laughing and Oliver goes to see what's wrong... (Set in the future)**

**Mean Magazines**

The Foundry was quiet exept for the clanging of Oliver on the Salmon ladder. It had been a slow week so Roy, Diggle, and Laural had the night off. Oliver had insisted that he take Felicity out for dinner on another date, seeing that they've been dating for some time now, but she declined, saying that she was tired and need to check on criminal reports.

Now, Felicity was bored and regretting declining. She went on the web when some article that spots her eye. 'Interesting' she mumbles before clicking on the article...

* * *

><p>Oliver looks back at wear Felicity is and see's she's reading and article. After soon finishing the salmon ladder, he goes to the changing room in the back to get changed.<p>

When he gets out the foundry is no longer quiet, but filled with little sobs. He turns toward Felicity to see she has her small face in her smaller hands.

"Felicity?" He asked. The girl, still sobbing doesn't look up from her position and just continues to sob. Oliver sighs and walks over to his girlfriend. He uses his hand to gently lift her face from her hands so she can look up to him. Her eyes are red, so is her face and tears roll down her face. "Fe-lic-ity." Oliver says, drawing out her name in the way he knows always gets her attention. "What is the matter?" Oliver says slowly.

Felicity says nothing but points to the article from the local online news; The Starling Star. On the top in bold letters read:

* * *

><p><strong>Olicity Expecting A Child?<strong>

**Writer and Editor: Ella Mendoures**

**Oliver skims through the article, eyes wide, catching phrases like:**

Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen's girlfriend, has been seen at the gym recently. Most likely working off the babyfat.

The two have been seen entering the Queen Household together at night, to not come out 'till the next day.

Felicity Smoak looks as if she has been gaining gaining pounds as if she was pregnant.

* * *

><p>Oliver's fist clenched. He looked at his girlfriend who still had her face in her hands, crying. "Felicity..." Oliver whispered as he looked at her.<p>

"Am I fat?" She asked. Oliver paused.

"No, your not fat. You look great." He replied.

"Then why do you think they think I'm pregnant! We're not even married yet!" Felicity exclaimed.

"Because they're stupid. It's late why don't you go rest, I got out the cots." Oliver said. Felicity nodded before getting ready to change.

After she got back, Oliver helped her on to a cot and kissed her on the forehead and soon the foundry was once again filled with noise, except this time is was the quiet soft breathing of Felicity.

Oliver quietly took out his hood and got his arrow. He glanced at the magazine article one more time. Ella Mendoures, was going to get a special visit from the hood for upsetting his Felicity.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	3. Proposal

**I've had writers block, so I'm soo soo sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, I'm not good enough** **and SPOILER ALERT FOR EPISODE 5/6 can you believe it? Did Roy kill Sarah? I hope not! o_0**

**Proposal  
><strong>

**Rating: K**

**Sumarry: Well...the title kinda explains it all so...yh 0_O**

**Proposal**

Felicity parked her car and rushed to the coridnate that Oliver, her boyfriend, had sent her. He told her that it was urgent and that she should just be there. She was 'working out' and had finally gotten to a total of 15 push-ups..not bad, so her outfit was a hot bright pink tank top and some grey sweat pants. Oliver better have a good reason to have called her here and on her off day too, they don't get barely any of those now a days.

She kicked off her sneakers and left them in the sand, not wanting to get more sand in them because that was just annoying. So she walked bare-feet to go find her boyfriend.

It took a while, but she saw him, standing next to the beautiful ocean, the mid evening sun, in a tux, with a rose in hand.

"Oliver? What is going on because I was working out." Felicity asked as she took the rose.

He just cocked an eyebrow and laughed, she was in a tank top and sweatpants when he was here in a tux. He wasn't expecting that when he called.

"So what are we doing here?" Felicity asked as they were only inches apart.

He took a deep breath, "Well, Felicity, we've been dating for about 5 months and we've been unofficial dating for more than a year and..." he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring from his pocket that look as expensive as everything in the foundry combined, "Will you marry me?"

She laughed. Laughed. She clutched her stomach, that is how hard she laughed. Oliver, still kneeling down had a hurt expression. Felicity, finally stopped laughing and was now wiping her tears away noticed and immediantly spoke up.

"Oliver, I already knew you were gonna propose." Felicity stated. Oliver stood up so he could hear her better.

"Uh, how?" He shouldn't be surprised, this was...Felicity.

"I manage your credit cards, your bank accounts, your fees, taxes and all that other stuff and when you charge a ring to your credit card...i kinda saw." Felicity explained.

Oliver groaned, 'great going Oliver, now she'll-'

"Yes."

"Uh, come again?"

"I said yess." Felicity chuckled, Oliver sighed in relief and all doubts were put to the side.

'This one 's a keeper.' he thought to himself.

**Review, I'd appreciate it.**


End file.
